Adjustable beds are a versatile alternative to conventional beds because they allow the user to position the bed according to various configurations. Typically, adjustable beds allow for at least the head and foot of the bed to be raised and lowered. To prevent the mattress from slipping off of the mattress support during articulation, various devices are currently used. Examples of such devices include mattress retainer bars, mattress clips, and retainer brackets. These devices are generally configured to secure a mattress to a mattress support at just a few locations, which can cause unnecessary stress on the mattress. Additionally, some of these devices do nothing to prevent bridging of the mattress when the head and foot of the mattress support are articulated and in many cases make it difficult to put a fitted sheet over the mattress.